


Zoro and Sanji Still Educate

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Series: ZoSan Educates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, actually, boys kissing in janitor's closets, not beta read we die like men, teachers kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are still teachers, but now they're in a relationship! They still bicker. Like, a lot.ZoSan Highschool AU / Teacher AU Part 2
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan Educates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Zoro and Sanji Still Educate

**Author's Note:**

> The titles of these are an absolute cry of help. I was way too close to just calling them ”ZoSan WIP #1” and #2. That would have crushed me. 
> 
> Once again I trust Grammarly to beta this baby for me. I didn’t have the strength, I’m so sorry.

Sanji woke up to his cheek sticking to Zoro's bicep. Maybe they should have cleaned up last night...   
  
The art teacher checked the clock on the nightstand, realizing that he woke up only some minutes before their alarm would go off. He sighed and turned back to Zoro, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over their bodies. He wanted to enjoy the warmth the bed provided and the heat that Zoro's body was emitting.   
He couldn't have fallen asleep if he wanted to; Zoro was snoring way too loudly for that.   
  
It didn't matter anyway, since their alarm was going off and the other teacher started to stir.   
  
The stirring soon evolved into stretching and then Zoro threw his arms around Sanji, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his head.   
  
"Good morning," he said, his voice still raspy from sleep.   
  
"Good morning," Sanji responded, putting his hand on Zoro's unclad chest and pressing a kiss to his lips. He moved to get up but Zoro held him tightly.   
  
"Let me go, marimo. I need to get up," Sanji complained and tried to wriggle away but it wouldn't help. Sanji sometimes hated Zoro's incredible muscles and he knew that he was lying to himself. Maybe he hated the green-haired dumbass sometimes, but never his muscles, no, that wasn't possible.   
  
"Mhmmm, no. We still got time to sleep a little. Don't get up yet," Zoro said, his face nuzzling into Sanji's neck when the blond had given up his resistance and fell back into the bed. Sanji jerked as Zoro's breath tickled his neck and he jabbed his elbow into Zoro's side.   
  
"I have to prepare our bentos. Or do you want to go to the mall again to get breakfast and then get lost so that you miss your first two classes? Hm, would you like to experience that time again?"   
  
Zoro groaned at the embarrassing memory and turned onto his tummy, away from Sanji.   
  
"Fine, you stupid cook, get away," he said into the pillow. Sanji hit him in the back of his head before leaning down to press a few kisses between his shoulder blades before finally getting up. 

  
"Sanji, who's more stupid, Zoro or Luffy?" Usopp wanted to know, no greeting whatsoever.  
  
"Luffy," Zoro answered the question, slumping down on a chair in the teacher's lounge.   
  
"HA! It's Zoro! He's more stupid because he answered a question that wasn't directed at you!" Luffy said, grinning at his own finding of not being more stupid.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know," Sanji spoke up, seeming to really think about it.   
  
"I say it's Zoro," Nami said, "Luffy somehow made it to be a principal so he must be somewhat smart. Zoro gets lost on his way from the door to this table and I wish that would be an exaggerated joke but sadly it's the truth."   
  
Sanji nodded, acknowledging Nami's statement. Zoro huffed.   
  
"If I may say something," Chopper interjected and everybody looked at him, "I'd like to defend Zoro. I'm pretty sure that it's some medical issue with his orientation. And I don't think we should discriminate against somebody because of something they can't help."   
  
"Thanks, Chopper!" Zoro said, ruffling the biology teacher's hair and smiling at him. Chopper blushed a little and muttered, "No problem."  
  
"Eh, I don't know about that." Sanji contemplated whether Zoro actually had a weird medical issue or if he really just was this dumb. He didn't doubt for a second that the last option could be true.   
  
"Hey, Robin, what do you think? Zoro or Luffy? You always seem to know everything," Usopp wanted to know and now they all turned to Robin.   
  
The black-haired woman just chuckled quietly and shook her head.   
  
"I don't really want to partake in your arguments."   
  
Sanji nodded forcefully and one could almost see the shape of his eyes turning into hearts.   
  
"You're so smart and right, Robin! We shouldn't be talking about such insignificant things as Luffy and Zoro," he stated, earning a glare from Zoro and a frown from Luffy.   
  
"OOOOH! ZORO GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!"   
  
Luffy lunged over the whole table and attempted grabbing Zoro's bento but the PE teacher was quick to react and held the box out of reach.   
  
"Luffy, stop that. I've made you some, too," Sanji reprimanded the principal and took another bento box out of his bag.   
  
"OOOOH SANJI YOU'RE THE BEST!" Luffy cried and pulled the blond into a short hug. Then he tore the box open and began bolting the food. Sanji shook his head, wondering if he'd be able to teach the adult man in front of him some manners.   
  
"That smells delicious! Sanji, what does one have to do to get a bento like that?" Nami wanted to know and the way that Luffy had lunged over to the food, Sanji lunged over to the math teacher.   
  
"You don't have to do anything! Nami, I will make as much food for you, any day of the week, anytime you want! Just tell me!"   
  
Zoro and Usopp rolled their eyes, Nami grinned at Sanji and pecked his cheek.   
  
"I think you have to suck his dick," Usopp declared nonchalantly. Chopper choked on his drink.   
  
"Ah in't suh is ick!" Luffy exclaimed with his mouth full of food which Sanji scolded him for.  
  
"No, Luffy didn't suck my dick," Sanji testified.   
  
"I did, though," Zoro said, shrugging and eating his own food.   
  
"For me, a lesbian, the word 'dick' has fallen too often. I want to remind everybody that this is a school for children. See you later." Nami stood up, snatching a rice cracker from Zoro's bento and leaving the room.   
  
"She's probably right," Chopper said with a pensive look on his face.   
  
"Rowawy," Luffy agreed.   
  


~

  
"Curly, when's your last class today?"   
  
"Get off me, you neanderthal," Sanji said but he didn't even attempt to push the man away, who was pushing against him, mouth on his neck.   
  
"Fine, you buzzkill," Zoro said childishly, crossing his arms and stepping back. Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes at his stupid boyfriend. A little swarm of butterflies flew through his body when he thought of the man in front of him as his boyfriend.   
  
"You're insufferable." He pulled Zoro in by his shirt and kissed him on the lips.   
And just as Zoro wanted to deepen the kiss, Sanji pushed him back again. The green-haired man huffed.   
  
"My last class ends at five but I give an extra class on aleatoric art after that."  
  
Zoro groaned and buried his face in Sanji's neck, leaving a kiss here and there.   
  
"Can't you drop that and we go out for dinner instead?" He nibbed at the blond's earlobe, eliciting an exquisite noise from the man.   
  
"No, marimo, I can't. My students are actually important to me, and, oh, stop that! We're not making out like teenagers in the stupid janitor's closet! We're the goddamn teachers here."   
  
"Okay, okay," Zoro pecked his boyfriend on the lips one last time, "But come to my place when you're done?"   
  
"Yeah." Sanji nodded and after these few minutes in the janitor's closet, he didn't want to go back to his class - he much rather wanted to continue making out with Zoro. 

  
~

"Are they going to fight?" Chopper whispered not so quietly to Nami.   
  
"We're not going to fight," Sanji answered without looking away from Zoro. They were in a kind-of glaring contest and it wasn't Chopper's fault to think that the two men could be throwing punches in a second.   
Despite them being a very cute couple and being madly in love with each other, they still fought as if they were enemies in some exaggerated tv show. Most of the time they just converted the desire to punch the other into sex. They both had learned that you could suck off a person in a very aggressive way.   
  
"You're so childish," Usopp said, only to add, "You should make a bet."   
  
"Let's hear it," Zoro said, also not tearing his gaze from Sanji's stormy eyes.   
  
"Somebody get more distance between them, please," Usopp demanded. He was too scared to get between them himself, not sure that he wouldn't be the one getting punched in the end.   
  
Luffy grabbed Zoro's head from behind him and pulled him away from Sanji like that.   
  
"Okay, so. You both think that the other's subject is dumb and easy to teach. So you very obviously need to exchange. Sanji will substitute for a PE class and Zoro for an art class. And then you'll see who did better and who's subject is harder to teach."   
  
"That's dumb," Zoro said.   
  
"That plan is stupid," Sanji said.   
  
They looked at each other, smiling lovingly.   
  
"Of course, that's something they'd agree on," Usopp stated with an eye-roll.   
  
"I think it's a good idea," Robin said and then it was easy.   
  
"Well, Robin, if you think it's a good idea, of course, we'll do it! I'll arrange it for tomorrow!" Sanji waved his hands around, excited at the prospect of pleasing Robin in some way.   
  
"And whoever loses has to give me their bento! Every day, forever!" Luffy declared, proud of the sentence he had come up with for the loser of the bet.   
  
"That's kind of unf-"  
  
Zoro took a second to appreciate Usopp's concern, but he had to fight himself.   
  
"That's fucking unfair! Sanji can just make you one every day, I would have to give you my one and only!" he protested while Sanji cackled beside him.   
  
The blond held his hand out to Luffy, the principal shook it immediately.   
  
"Deal," they both said at the exact same time. Zoro lifted his hands in exasperation. He felt betrayed.   
  
"You better win the bet, then," Sanji whispered in his ear, pulling him closer and licking over his cheek. Zoro pushed him away and wiped the slobber off his cheek.   
  
"You're gross."  
  
"And you're gonna lose the bet!"   
  
Sanji had already jumped up from his chair to run away as quickly as possible. He let out an excited (and adorable) squeal and Zoro just banged his head on the table one time before getting up to chase after his boyfriend.   
  
"Hey! No running in this school!" Luffy yelled after them and everybody stared at him in surprise at him asserting an actual rule of the school. If now the two teachers only had stopped running... 

  
~  
  
  
"Alright, everybody," Zoro clapped his hands awkwardly. It felt very weird to be standing in an actual classroom with a blackboard and desks and not in his familiar gym. It had taken him fifteen minutes alone to find the right room and that didn't help his rising awareness of not knowing at all what he was doing.   
  
"I'm substituting for Mr. Sanji today 'cause he's... not here. Um, so what d'ya wanna do today?" He smiled, trying to convey that he was friendly and literally didn't care about what they wanted to do. But these kids were looking at him as if they didn't believe that he was a teacher with a degree. Not good.   
  
A girl in the second row raised her hand.   
  
"Yeah, you, what's your name?"   
  
"I'm Lori. And, um, are you going to teach us about art history, or are we going to create something?"   
  
Zoro nodded and contemplated. The girl seemed a little shy but she was the only person who had said anything and he kind of took it as her trying to help him. Maybe he should have planned a little more. God, he was sure that Sanji had a whole schedule for the PE class he was teaching.   
He stopped thinking about how he was already losing the bet and thought about what the girl had said.   
  
"Yeah, we're definitely going to create something. Do you all have your brushes and that stuff with you?" Like hell he was going to make up some history about buildings in Italy or whatever. Even though he thought that just doing it to annoy Sanji would be pretty funny. The blond would freak out if he had to find out that all his students believed that Ninjas were responsible for the existence of the Gothic style.   
  
"We keep the art utensils in the cabinet in the back," a boy in the class explained and Zoro gave him a thumbs up.   
  
"Alright, so everybody, grab what you need and I'll think about a topic." 

Zoro got himself some tubes of paint and a few brushes as well. The kids all whipped out some canvasses and Lori gave on to Zoro which he was very thankful for because he really had no idea where they were stored and he wanted to keep his questions to the students to a minimum.   
  
He decided that everyone should draw something that they liked, in the style of expressionism. Zoro was really proud of that one. He had remembered a discussion he once had with Sanji. The blond had told him for twenty minutes straight about cities and anonymity and it had bored Zoro to death but he had listened regardless. When Sanji had started to show him weird paintings of horses though, he had had enough. His brain had just shut off and after the third picture, he had fallen asleep.   
Sanji hadn't blamed him though, he claimed that 'expressionism isn't really worth staying awake'.   
  
Now that was the only period of art Zoro could recall. He thought painting like expressionists was pretty easy though and he was sure he could even create something decent.   
  
He opened the drawer of the teacher's desk, looking for a small brush, when a few scattered papers in the drawer caught his eye. He felt a little bad looking at them because he knew that drawings and sketches could be like diary entries for some people. He would never want to infringe on Sanji's privacy but the first sketch he saw looked so good!   
It was a sketch of a huge cliff, water surrounding the rocks at the bottom.   
  
The next sketch had Zoro drop his jaw.   
It was a drawing of him, sleeping somewhere, head supported by his hand. The details were incredible; His mouth was lightly opened and maybe he did snore when he slept, whatever, Sanji, and his earrings were dangling at an angle. It looked like a picture somebody put a sketch filter over, it looked that realistic.   
Zoro had never really liked people of himself and he wasn't the biggest fan of selfies, but this was better than any picture could ever have been.   
  
"Can we really paint what we want?" A kid suddenly asked and Zoro started. He felt like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He put the papers back and ignored the blush creeping to his face.   
  
"Yeah, but it must be something you like. Maybe we'll all guess what the others painted when we're finished."  
  
"But you have to paint something, too!" A girl exclaimed and Zoro picked up a brush, waving it around.   
  
"Of course, of course."   
  
He was going to create a masterpiece. 

He did not create a masterpiece. It looked horrible. And still, the students' first guess as to what it was, was right.   
  
"It's Mr. Sanji," Lori stated.   
  
The other students muttered their agreements and Zoro was a little flustered. It was indeed Sanji and it had been his intention to paint Sanji. But, still. Sure, he was head over heels for the man and Luffy didn't care about them dating, he was very happy about it actually, but maybe the students shouldn't really know all of that.   
  
"Uh, no, actually it's, um, it's a banana. A banana, some blueberries and chili pepper. You see?" He pointed to the yellow part which represented Sanji's hair, the blue orbs, and the red construction which served as Sanji's mouth that Zoro just loved to kiss. But it could also definitely have been a chili pepper, and Zoro liked those as well.   
  
"Uh-uh," some students said in an unbelieving tone. That was Zoro's cue.   
  
"Okay, Lori, let's guess what you painted!   
  


~

  
"Do you plan to sell 'Banana and Blueberries'?" Sanji asked when Zoro came over to his place. The green-haired man had immediately gone to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Sanji who stood at the stove, frying some chicken.   
  
"Huh?" Zoro grunted into his shoulder. He was obviously very tired but Sanji just couldn't let him go without a little bit of teasing.   
  
"Your artwork. You didn't name it and the students told me that it represented bananas, blueberries, and chili peppers. I named it accordingly. Or did you not want to represent these things?"   
  
Zoro groaned. His day had been so long that he had almost forgotten about his art class.   
  
"Fine. I admit it, art class is very hard to teach and you're very admirable because you do such a job every day."   
  
Sanji turned off the stove and turned around to face his boyfriend.   
  
"I took it home with me," he admitted. Zoro didn't know what he meant.   
  
"The painting. 'Banana and Blueberries'. It's amazing, Zoro," Sanji clarified.   
  
The PE teacher snorted. "That's embarrassing, Sanji."   
  
"Shut up, marimo," he kissed the other man briefly. "And don't complain to me when all your students want to play football in the next class. They loved me."   
  
Zoro knew he had lost the bet. He knew the kids would bug him about football forever and he knew that Sanji knew that he didn't paint fucking blueberries, but his ocean eyes. He looked into those very eyes and knew something else.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Sanji stared at him, didn't even blink, and for a second panic started to rise in Zoro. It was like when they kissed for the first time and in the morning, Zoro wasn't sure if it had been a mistake for the other.   
  
"I love you, too, you loser," the blond said, and there it happened again: Sanji taking all the panic from Zoro, transforming it into a great, great feeling of lightness. They kissed, gently and full of adoration.  
  
"So you do agree that I won the bet?" Sanji asked, tone cheeky and a little smug.   
  
"Oh my god," Zoro just said exasperatedly, thumping his head against Sanji's. He was smiling, though. 

After their dinner, a movie, and some rough sex which definitely derived from a bitter Zoro - after all that, they were cuddled up half on top and half under the blanket.   
Zoro's hand was combing through Sanji's golden hair and Sanji's delicate hands were drawing random patterns on his chest. (If anyone would pay attention, it would become apparent that he was recreating 'Banana and Blueberries'.)   
  
"Promise me you'll make an extra bento for Luffy?" Zoro asked into the dark and if Sanji hadn't been such a lovesick bastard, he would've been mad at Zoro for destroying the atmosphere. But since he was a lovesick bastard, he just smiled goofily.   
  
He pretended to snore and Zoro obviously knew that Sanji wasn't really asleep but he just kissed the blond's head and slowly started snoring himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ❁


End file.
